


Legend of Sneeze

by SockPet



Series: Media Influenced Works [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Not Beta Read, Sign Language, shiekah link, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: "achoo!""bless you""  <:0   gOD???"
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Media Influenced Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Legend of Sneeze

A sqeak of a sneeze escaped her.

Oh dear. Had she caught a cold?

Before his brain could register his action, he replies,

'bless you'

her head whips to her bedroom ceiling.

'Hylia?'

Never before, has he felt more horrified in his life, so far.   
He had inadvertently made her believe Goddess Hylia had finally answered her prayers.

Shakily sighing, he removed himself from his hiding space. Making himself known with better heard footsteps echoed through her room. Away from the balcony, he makes sure she can see his silhouette.

He couldnt lead her on like this. Let her falsly believe, in what was really his slip up.

'Its just me, your highness' he muttered.   
The guilt and raw shame was clawing at his throat. He's become lax. Weak.

He must do better.

  
'Link? What on Hylia's fruitful land are you doing here? You were let go plenty hours ago!' she hissed.

It was true.  
For his excellent work in protecting her, he was laid off by the King for a week's worth.  
However, he hadn't anymore family to go back to. No friends to drink with at the bar. And still had a duty in making sure the princess was healthy and safe.  
"Better safe than sorry" was what his mother would have always said, his father once told him. 

So here he was. In his full shiekah uniform, a proper blade, second favorite to the master sword, and a mind of impenetrable metals, properly braced for hours of silent watch.  
He hadnt planned to reveal himself to her. 

  
He said nothing. His training told him he shouldnt get too close to the princess. Escpecially if the King has close eyes on both of them.  
Hesitantly, he signed.  
Atleast then, no one can hear what he's saying.

' _I am ensuring your safety, princess_ '

She blinked. Confusion blossomed upon her features.

'Theres three gaurds down the hall...'

' _three guards ill-equipped to handle a member of the yiga clan. Yiga members are too clever and sneaky for them. Theyre positioned too far, skills unrefined, and hesitant in a final blow, your highness_ ' He explained. He might as well tell her the whole of it. She'd ask if he didnt.

She sunk back into her pillows. Taking in this information.

He kept his ears tuned to their surroundings. He heard one of the gaurds mentioned, heading west of her room. Must've woken up from a nap.

'Link' she whispered.

His eyes caught hers. She continued,

'Im glad its you. Protecting me, I mean.  
Knowing youre there, relieves some of my current fears. Thank you' She said, a small, tired smile followed her words.

His cheeks felt warm. Hopefully she hadnt noticed by the time he ducked his head down and awkwardly shuffled. He wasnt used to genuine compliments or praise. 

Especially from the princess of Hyrule.

Stiffly, he signed,   
' _Im glad I could be of useful service, princess_ '

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Critiques are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> Instagram: nightzap  
> tumblr: night-zap


End file.
